Less Professional
by andreakayy
Summary: Post Milagro fic. What most likely happened... and then what us shippers would want to happen; AKA what should have happened. Both versions are sweet. MSR. R&R.


**Summary: Post Milagro fic. What probably happened and then what should've happened. Both are sweet. MSR**

Please, R&R

**Less Professional**

She shook in his arms as he held her close. When he saw her laying on the floor of his living room, drenched in her own blood, the whole world stopped. He was sure that everything was over for him. She was his life, his everything. And there she was, sobbing, but alive in his arms, frightened. Did she know that he was afraid of the exact same thing, her death?

"Scully..." He whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her. "It's okay. It's okay; I'm here."

A few moments later, her sobs dwindled into just hiccups

"You ready to get off this floor?" Mulder was relieved that she was finally calm, that her crying had subsided.

"Yeah," she said softly, almost inaudibly. She sounded completely drained. Mulder helped her up slowly, steadying her, and she stood with his hands resting on her arms.

"Here, sit down." Mulder backed her up onto his couch. "I'm gonna call the police to get up here, but then I'll take you home."

The police came within minutes after the call was placed, and they asked Scully a few questions that she was clearly uncomfortable answering, uncomfortable remembering. But after asking the questions, they left Mulder's apartment, leaving him and Scully alone.

"I'll take you home now, Scully. I don't want you driving."

Scully didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she had no interest in going home. She wanted to stay with Mulder. She needed to stay with Mulder.

"Actually, Mulder... Can I stay here... with you tonight?" She was nervous on how to put it, but it all seemed to come out naturally.

"Yeah, of course," he said in a soft tone. He sounded so understanding. "I don't think you have any clothes here," Mulder walked from the couch into his bedroom, Scully followed, first taking off her jacket and laying it onto the couch. "But I'll just find something for you instead."

He began searching through his drawers, and then he came across an Oxford T-shirt and pulled it out. He was stumped on what bottoms Scully would wear, but she pulled out a pair of light blue boxers.

"Can I use your shower? I really just wanna get this b-blood off." She stumbled over the word.

"Uh... Actually," he started. "My shower's a little broke." He took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. "It's not exactly broke... It's just," Mulder did a number of things to get the water running. After Scully took a wash cloth and got the blood on her neck and some of her chest completely removed, she sat on the toilet, her head in her hands. "Hey," Mulder knelt down in front of her; Scully looked up, showing her tear stained face. Mulder wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Can you imagine... can you imagine how terrifying that was for me?" She began sobbing; Mulder pulled her face to his chest in a tight embrace.

"You're fine now. You're fine. You're safe. Don't think about it."

"I can't not think about it."

"I think... you have to."

"Why?"

"Because Scully... You're... you're making me think of it. I can't... I can't process what would happen if I would've lost you." She looked at him quizzically, her eyes glassy with water.

"I was so close Mulder..." Her voice was muffled in his chest. "I was so helpless. I shot at him... and shot at him until all my rounds were fired. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't die. What was he Mulder?"

"A fictional character," Scully looked up at him, dubiously. She shook her head. "It feels so good to just put my arms around you." Scully looked up at him again, her lower lip trembling. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Mulder grabbed her face with both hands and wiped away her tears. "You're the strongest woman I know, Scully and the bravest. And yet, here you are crying in my arms. If I could get that son of a bitch for doing this to you I would." He whispered those words as his face inched closer and closer to hers. His lips brushed hers softly.

Scully knew the perfect words to say back to him, but she didn't dare open her mouth to speak. She didn't dare ruin the moment they were sharing. Just a little bit closer and their lips would be locked. It was, after all, what she most desperately wanted after the past six years. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted him every day and every night. She wanted to wake up next to him every morning knowing that he was hers. But there was one tiny thing in the way... a few tiny things, their partnership, their friendship, the FBI. Her lips parted without even thinking, and she could've sworn that Mulder moved a millimeter closer to her lips.

Then... the worst thing possible happened. It was worse than that annoying little honeybee just less than a year earlier. How come every time they got that close something would ruin it?

"Uhm," Mulder snapped back into reality at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Towels are right here. Let me know if you need something." He moved to the door and took one more look at Scully before leaving.

--  
Scully, clad in Mulder's clothing walked into Mulder's dimly lit bedroom. He was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. At first, Mulder didn't see her come in. She took advantage of the fact and amused herself with thinking how lovely that would be to see every night, Mulder, topless on the bed, after a long day, as a husband. A board creaked as she walked, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey... I'll let you have the bed." Scully walked towards the bed after putting her clothes down. He pulled back the covers for her, so gentlemanly. "I'll just be on the couch."

"No," Scully blurted out the words before she could even think about what she was doing. He looked confused. "Just... stay here. Stay with me." She was already in the bed, under the covers. He climbed in as well. Scully couldn't help but to smile. The devastating memories that were made just two hours prior were long gone. All she could think about was what Mulder had said.

Mulder and Scully both laid on their sides, facing each other. Scully grabbed his hand and held on to it as she closed her eyes. Before saying a good night Mulder placed a nice, five second kiss onto her knuckles. His lips were moist and warm; she smiled. In an instant she wanted to shoot whoever had called, ruining their little moment in the bathroom.

--  
**Now this is what should've happened...**

"A fictional character," Scully looked up at him, dubiously. She shook her head. "It feels so good to just put my arms around you." Scully looked up at him again, her lower lip trembling. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Mulder grabbed her face with both hands and wiped away her tears. "You're the strongest woman I know, Scully and the bravest. And yet, here you are crying in my arms. If I could get that son of a bitch for doing this to you I would." He whispered those words as his face inched closer and closer to hers. His lips brushed hers softly, and in an instant, he was moving his lips in sync with hers, slowly, carefully, and hesitantly. Then, they became more demanding and fervent. His hands tangled in her hair, and her fingers pulled at his. Their lips were parted, tongues wrestling. He gripped her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pressing her arousal into his. He was hard against her, straining. He backed her up into a wall, so he could undo her shirt without letting her fall. Just after he finished, he lifted his shirt above his head.

His lips then, instantly came into contact with her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. She moaned. Mulder strained even harder against her, as he heard the sounds escape her lips. But, he peeled himself away. Scully looked slightly disappointed. She was out of breath, but she managed a smile.

"Mulder, I..." She didn't know exactly how to say the words, but now felt right. She was going to say it now. "I love you." She said, looking deeply into his eyes. It took him a moment to respond, and for that moment she didn't breathe.

"I love you too." Relieved, her hands moved from his neck to his face, caressing it.

"No, I mean, I _love_ you."

"That's exactly what I meant." He smiled against her lips.

"So what're we gonna do about it," She smiled as their lips became separated, foreheads now pressed against the other's.

"Well," Mulder was still smiling, his voice deep. "You still need a shower." He looked down at her breasts, which were covered by her beige lace bra, but still covered in blood as well, and then he looked back to her blue eyes. "I haven't showered since yesterday... and well, the shower is running." Her smile widened in response, agreeing with him. "But as for how we're going to handle our love..." Her smile faded, not knowing what he was about to say. "We'll remain professional at work. And when we're not at work..." His smile widened. "We'll be less professional."

**Like? Okay, I definitely have to start updating my other stories. School is being stupid. And I had to take hard classes where you have a bunch of homework on the first week and several tests on the first week. UGH. But I do have time for Mulder and Scully! That, I promise you! Please review.**

-A.


End file.
